looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wakko Goes Camping
Wakko Goes Camping is the second segment of the sixth episode of Season 4 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring Wakko Warner and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. Plot Wakko wants to go camping with Dr. Scratchansniff, within a few disastrous results. Characters *Wakko Warner (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Yakko and Dot Warner (cameo in the ending, voiced by Rob Paulsen and Tress MacNeille, respectively) Transcript To see a transcript of this segment, click here. Credits *'Writers:' Paul Rugg and Merriwether Williams *'Storyboard Artists:' John Costanza and Travis Cowsill *'Director:' Audu Paden Quotes *"Good morning, Dr. Scratchansniff!" - Wakko Warner. *"Good morning, Vakko" - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. *"What'cha doing that is so important?" - Wakko Warner. *"I'm going on a survival training camp" - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. *"Oh, boy! Camping! That's right up my alley!" - Wakko Warner. *"This isn't no ordinary camping trip, I go out into the wild armed only with my bare hands, my quick wits, this harpoon, and 65 pounds of dynamite the dynamite. Out in the wild, it's eat or be eaten. You have to be willing to do anything when you're alone in the wild" - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. *"That sounds great! May I go along with you, Scratchy?" - Wakko Warner. *"And... No, you can't. It's much too dangerous! This is a serious trip for hard-core survivalists only!" - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. *"Oh, come on! Please! I want to learn what hard-core survivalists do out here in the wild!" - Wakko Warner. *"(thought about it) Alright. But promise me to behave when you're with me on the survival training camp! Promise?" - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. *"I promise" - Wakko Warner. *"Hey Scratchy, do you wanna play a game?" - Wakko Warner. *"Nein, Vakko. That vould distract me" - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. *"(looks disappointed, then turns back to Dr. Otto Scratchansniff) It's gonna be a fun game!" - Wakko Warner. *"(sighs) Alright. But, just one." - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. *"Whee! Let's go again! Let's go again!" - Wakko Warner. *"(to the audience) Help me" - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. *"So guys, did you like your trip?" - Yakko Warner. *"I'll never again go alone on a trip with this pest" - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. *"How'd you do, Wakko? (he hears Wakko sound asleep) Hmmm. He sure is a heavy sleeper" - Yakko Warner. *"Maybe we should carry him back to the water tower" - Dot Warner. *"What was he doing all this time?" - Yakko Warner. *"I think he was just trying to be nice to him (Wakko winks, iris out and segment ends)" - Dot Warner. Trivia *This episode shares similarities to the 1941 Max Fleischer Gabby short It's A Hap-Hap-Happy Day and the Ren and Stimpy episode The Great Outdoors. *Yakko Warner and Dot Warner are absent for most of the segment, appearing only in the ending. **Originally, they weren't going to appear. Eventually they were added in the ending, however. *This is one of the segments to be animated at Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment). Gallery Promotional artwork wakko_goes_camping_promotional_artwork.png Storyboards Concept design Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes